According To You
by Nitonashstarr
Summary: Ally is the nerd girlfriend of the popular senior jock, Dallas. He isnt the best, and lets just say he treats her like his own personal puppy. But when new hottie Austin moves to town, everything changes. Rated T for bad language. Based off of the song "According to you" by Orianthi.
1. Performing & Meeting

**Thanks for trying my story out :) I hope you like this one, its based off of According to You by Orianthi, because i recently really got into this song :D **

**Have you guys seen Partners and Parachutes? They showed it on Disney Demand, eeeek! (Spoilers) I can't believe Austin sang that song to Ally! It was SO CUTE, am i the only one who literally DIED and cried at the the same time? I hope not, because i may have Auslly diease and its spreading quickly S: and at the end, when Austin says "I guess we're officiall a couple" i paused te TV, cried, and screamed with joy! Best episode eeevvaaa! Any of you guys agree? Please tell me in a review because i would love to have a PM with someone to fangirl with! I have so many feelings to express right now :p**

**Sorry for my rambling, but enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Hey Ally." I heard a voice behind me and saw my boyfriend, Dallas, smile at me and give me my pen he borrowed a couple of weeks ago. I smiled at him weakly and took the pen. I turned back around and heard him huff. "Hey, don't i get a kiss?" He groaned. I rolled my eyes and gave off a half-smile and kissed him on the cheek. He pushed against me on the locker and kissed me on the lips, holding it for at least 5 seconds, and then leaning away.

"Dallas, people are watching." I say and he turns around. People turn away from staring as soon as he looked back. He turned to me.

"Wanna come to mine tonight?" He asked me, putting his arm around me as we walked to class.

"Ummm…" I took out my planning book and studied it, then put it away. "Yeah, i can do tonight." I say softy, looking down at the floor.

"And this time be there on time, because last time you were half an hour late. You're terrible with time, seriously, you need to improve on that." He said cold-heartedly. I just look at him with a hurt gaze in my eye and i punch his arm playfully with a small smile creeping on my face. "Hey, don't fucking punch me." He said angrily. I just put a strand of hair behind my ear and carried on walking. We eventually reached my class and he turned to me. "See ya later." He said, walking away from me and over to his friends. Some of them gave me looks, but i just looked away and walked into class, hopefully away from all the jocks.

As you can tell, my life isn't one of the good ones. I have a boyfriend, yeah he's a jock and everything, but he treats me like im his little puppy. I hardly speak up to him, because he will literally punch me or something. I feel my arm and felt an old bruise on there where he hurt me once. I know what you're thinking. Why don't you just leave him? Yeah, that wouldn't put me in a good place. He would bully me, tell his friends, and my life would be hell. I can't risk that. The only good thing in my life is my best friend Trish. She has known me all my life and i can't think of anyone else as my best friend.

I sat down in my seat and put my bag down. I yawned. I didn't get to sleep that much last night, i was thinking about Dallas, and what i should do. I haven't told my mom, and i just make up excuses for the bruises i get sometimes when i go home. And the craziest thing you'll hear about this, is that i somehow love him after all of this. Crazy, right?

I heard someone sit to one side of me where no-one ever sits and i looked up, seeing a blonde haired boy sitting down. I looked at him and he felt my eyes, and turned to me. We locked eyes and i opened my mouth, but looked away shyly. I saw him smile in the corner of my eye and i reached down to get more books from my bag.

"Hi." I hear the same guy say, and i looked at him softly, putting my book on my table. "You're Dallas' girlfriend right?" I blinked.

"Yeah." I replied in a slow tone, tapping my finger on the desk.

"I'm Austin, i just moved here from LA." He smiled at me and i smiled a little back.

"I'm Ally. I've lived here all my life, and just a heads up, i'm a bit of a nerd." I warned him, with a raise of my eyebrow.

"I don't mind." He smiled. Wow, this guy is actually quite sweet. "So do you-"

"Settle down, class!" Mr. Easton walked in and set his books on the teacher's desk. I turned to Austin and he was facing the front, so i did too. "Alright, class. Today we'll be practising our piano. Does anyone here play piano?" He scanned the class and i slowly raised my hand. "Ah, Ally Dawson!" He greeted me and i instantly regretted putting my hand up. "How about you show your class a few notes?" I had horrible stage fright. Even standing up infront of a crowd would make me feel completely uncomfortable. But reluctantly i stood up and slowly walked to the front. I looked at the class and felt their eyes burning into me. I gulped and sat at the piano. I closed my eyes, and pretended i was alone, since that's what my mom always told me to do. I breathed out slowly and started to play a song i was already working on. The notes fit perfectly, and i felt like song writing was beginning to become a thing i loved. My hands flowed onto the piano and i felt a bit too comfortable and i opened my eyes, and saw everyone watching me. I gaped and my fingers stopped working. The class began to clap and i stood up, chewing my hair and walking back to my seat. The teacher began to speak again, and i heard Austin say something next to me.

"Hey, Ally, that was really good!" He whispered. I turned to him, with a petrified look on my face. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I just done that, and i have the worst stage fright ever!" I shrieked, but keeping it in a whisper.

"You have stage fright? With a great voice like that?" He said, almost unbelieving of it. I looked at him to say something, but turned away, feeling myself go hot under my skin. Why is he being so nice to me? I hardly know the guy. I sighed and just focused on my work, feeling my hands sweat with the stares i got from my performance.

An hour later, class finished and i walked out of class and went to my locker. Dallas was standing there with his arms crossed. He looked pretty pissed. Oh no.

"Ally." He said, walking up to me. I held my arm and waited for him to blow all out on me. He approached me and stood there, staring at me with a frown. "Who were you talking to last lesson?"

"A-A new guy called Austin, he's actually really nice." I smiled to myself. Then i realised Dallas was standing right there and i looked up at him. "Look, if you're mad i won't talk to him, i promise. I'll just-" I was cut off when i felt a hand slap my cheek. I shut my eyes in pain and gasped, putting my hand to my now red cheek. "D-Dallas,"

"Why were you talking to that fucking douchebag?" He growled in my face. "He as nothing to do with you, Ally."

"Hey!" I heard a voice over my shoulder, and saw Austin walking over. I blinked and tilted my head at him softly. "What are you doing to her?" I stood shocked as Austin stood in front of me to cover me.

"Oh look who it is. Blondie over here." Dallas laughed. By now the whole school was watching. "Look, man, Ally is my girlfriend, and you're taking the piss. Don't fucking talk to her, because she's all mine." He growled in Austin's face, grabbing my shoulder roughly and putting his arm around me. The first minute he was slapping me, and now he's saying im his. Can he atleast make his mind up?

"You don't treat her like one. She deserves to be treated right, and you slap and punch her like you control her." Austin frowned.

"Pah, no i don't, i love her for who she is." I could tell Dallas was lying. I stood there, looking down and occasionally locking eyes with Austin. "Come on, Ally. We don't have time for this idiot." He pulled me away, and i went to reject but something made me follow without a word. I looked back at Austin as i went and i saw him wave at me and mouth 'Be Careful'. I turned away and looked to the side. Why did Austin try to save me? What was his reason? I don't know, but whatever the reason is, he stood up for me. And no-one has ever done that for me.

* * *

**Rock on!**


	2. Movies & Phonecalls

**Oh my god, i got so much good feedback on this story, it made me so excited to write more, thank you guys:) All the reviews i appreciate them! You all rock! ^^ I hope you guys like this next one :p**

**abrirl00: Eeeeek! I know right?! I felt like just screaming AUSLLY constantly! :D And id be glad to! PM me when you can, you seem awesome :)**

** : Yes i will be writing more :3 Thank you very much, i much appreciate it :D**

**Harmonious Wolf: Haha, thats exactly what i hoped you uys would take from him :3 I love making the guys a sweet-heart, especially Austin, and hopefully, haha! **

**9 days til' my birthday and counting! Eeek! I think i might be seein One Direction or R5 in concert, if i do, i think i might throw up (in a good way) xD Anyway, to the story, enjoy! ^^**

* * *

_RING RING RING!_

My eyes widened as the bell went off across the school, and i grabbed my books and sliding them into my bag. I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked out, along with the other people in my class. As i walked i headed for my locker, but bumped into something on my way. I looked up, stumbling back a little. It was Austin. I blinked and parted my lips.

"Hey, Ally." He smiled at me, and i retuned it, with a glimmer in my eye. "I wondered if you were doing anything after school. I thought we could be good friends, and we could meet up." I sighed as he said this and tucked a strand of my brown and caramel hair behind my ear.

"Sorry, Austin. I'm meeting up with Dallas." I say apologetically.

"It's alright, i guess." He says and we walk to the exit of school together. "Are you sure you wanna be with him?" He asks, looking at me seriously.

"If i cut out the meeting he won't be happy." I explain softly, adjusting my bag that lies on my shoulder. At that moment i see Dallas standing by the gate. "You should go; i don't think he'll like seeing us together." I murmur.

"Alright, well, just be careful, Ally." He warns me, patting me on the shoulder. "Bye!" He calls and i wave him off. I adjust my hair and sigh relaxingly. Then after a few seconds, i build up my courage to go up to Dallas. He turns his head and waves at me. I fake a smile and walk up to him.

"Wow, you're late." He says, making a quick 'tut, tut' noise and taking my hand. "Anyway, let's go." I lean up to kiss him on the cheek and he pushes me back. "Not here where people can see me with you." I frown.

"What's wrong with them seeing us?" I scowl, folding my arms over my chest.

"Because you're…" He cut himself off and just sighed. "Come on, let's just go." He pulls me with him and i follow, sighing. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I looked up at him with fierce eyes and he just kept his eyes gazing forwards, not turning to me at all. We walked in silence, until he spoke up. "Here we are." He smiled to himself and opened the door as i stood on the porch. We walked in together and he set down his bag on the floor. I followed and put it down, stood behind Dallas. He turned to me and smiled down at me. I just stared at him, feeling my blood rush through my body go cold. He lead me into the kitchen and grabbed himself a drink, putting it on the table. I sat down opposite him. "Do you want a sip?" He asks me.

"I'm okay." I murmur, looking to the side, fiddling with my fingers. I never get sparks with him, he never makes me feel special. I don't know why, but i still think about him and when i do i think 'That's the guy i love.' and i don't understand why i do. If it's anyone who gives me sparks its Austin. Wait, what am i saying?

"There you go drifting off again. You have the worst attention span." He chuckles lightly and i just open my mouth to say something, but i blush and shut it. "I asked you if you wanted to watch a movie." He repeated himself.

"What movie?" I ask, meeting his deep brown eyes.

"I was thinking a zombie movie, i know you like those." He tapped my nose and i gave him a tilted look.

"I hate zombie movies, Dallas." I correct him.

"Oh." He shrugs and just picks up his drink and walks away into the living room. I roll my eyes and follow him into the huge living room. Dallas walked over to the TV and put in the movie, then sat back on the sofa, inviting me over. I guess i had to accept, and i walked over, sitting down next to him and putting my head on his shoulder. I sighed and rested my hand on his chest I saw him look down at me and roll his eyes without me knowing, and i huffed. The movie started, and as soon as it did my phone started to vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket and it was an unknown number. I looked at Dallas.

"Just leave it." He told me, eyes glued to the TV. I ignored him and stood up, going to the corner of the room and answering it. "What did i tell you?" He growled, now looking at me.

"Hello?" I answered, looking away from Dallas.

"Is this Ally?" A male voice came out on the other line.

"Urm, yes, this is."

"Its Austin, i just wanted to check on you, i was worried about you." My heart started beating faster and i smiled. Dallas _never_ said he worried about me.

"I'm fine…you don't have to worry about me." I replied softly.

"Of course i do, you're my friend." He said and i was glad he couldn't see me blush. In the corner of my eye i saw Dallas watch me with frowned eyes. I gulped and turned away.

"Sorry Austin, i have to go." I whisper, making sure Dallas didn't hear me say 'Austin'.

"Okay, Ally. I'll see you tomorrow at school." I wish he could see me smile at him. I nodded to myself.

"Yeah, okay. See you."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket. I walked over to Dallas. "Who was it? Not that fucking douchebag Austin was it?" He growled.

"N-No. It was my…my, mom." I blurted out. He looked me in the eye then nodded. I breathed out in relief and watched the movie with him. My heart skips with Austin, but when im with Dallas i just feel scared. What's happening to me?

* * *

**Rock on! Review? :) It would make me very happy for your feedback! :D**


	3. Rain Chats & School Fights

**So, chapter 3! :) Sorry i ddin't upload yesterday, i had to go to a concert with my family it was a complete surprise xD But thanks for your patience! I hope you like this chapter :)**

**PS: TOH will be up tomorrow, sorry for the wait :3**

* * *

By the time I left Dallas' house it was about 7pm, and I was walking for 5 minutes alone in the rain. I didn't even have a sweatshirt or coat to keep myself warm, which made me annoyed at myself. My hair was soaked to the middle and lay on my shoulders and neck, not curled anymore. Not leaving out my clothes, which were just as soaked as my hair was. As I walked I felt my feet constantly accidently step in puddles, but I didn't care, and kept my gaze in front of me, slightly lowered. That was until I bumped into something, and my gaze lifted, and focused on a blonde haired guy I recognized.

"Oh god, sorry Ally!" Austin apologized, his hair soaked and lying flat on his face and he looked like he'd been in the rain for a while.

"It's okay." I smiled at him forgivingly. "What are you doing out here?" I asked him softly, brushing the hair out of my face, put it fell back. Austin reached out and took my hair and tucking it behind my ear with a smile. I blushed a little and looked away as he looked at my eyes.

"I was going to the store to get medicine for my mom, she's been sick lately." He replied, giving a sigh." She doesn't look good, and my dad's having to run the Mattress business by himself, so he's pretty stressed." He rubs his neck awkwardly with a sigh.

"Oh…I'm sorry your mom is so sick, i hope she feels better, for your family's sake." I say and he smiles at me as a thank you. I clutch both my elbows with my hands and shiver, my teeth chattering. "Gosh it's freezing out here." I moan, as we start walking in the direction of both our houses, which were in the same direction.

"Here." I looked at him and he took off the jacket he had on, revealing just his short sleeved top and he wrapped his jumper around my shoulders. I looked at him in surprise and he smiled his cute little smile at me.

"Austin, why are you-?"

"We're friends, and that's what friends do." He cut me off, and I blushed a little. For some reason the word 'friend' didn't satisfy me enough, but i just smiled at him back.

"Thank you, Austin. You're the first guy who's ever been so nice to me." I murmur with a soft elegant hint in my voice. He just shrugs.

"It's no problem." He smiles back at me and we carry on walking for a few minutes before I reach my house. I take off my jacket and hand it to him, but he rejects and pushes it back to me.

"Keep it, I don't need it." He says softly. I smile and look down, holding the jacket close to my stomach and then I looked up at him, and the rain started to stop. "Wow, that's ironic." He laughed and i giggled.

"Listen, thank you for what you've done. I appreciate it." I smiled at him gently. "You're a really good friend. It's hard to believe we only met today." I giggled.

"You're so cute when you giggle." He says looking at me with a half-smile. I gap softly at him in surprise, and I giggle again. "I better get going." He started to walk backwards and he waved at me. "See you tomorrow, Ally."

"Bye, Austin." I waved at him and watched him until he got out of my view, then I backed into the door of my house which was already open, shut it and leant against the door, letting out a sigh with a smile crawling onto my face. I looked down at the jacket that was previously Austin's and I smelt it. Through the rain that had fallen on it, i could smell his sweet scent and I smiled slowly. Putting it down, I ran upstairs to get changed out of my soggy clothes into my pyjamas.

The next day I woke up to something falling on my face. I opened my eyes sleepily and groaned. The falling stopped for a moment, and then it fell on my face again. I focused my eyes and found my 8 month old puppy Dalmatian dribbling over my face. I smiled and picked him up, sitting up properly and placing him back on my lap. He barked his cute squeaky bark in my face and i laughed.

"Oh, Pip, why do you always do that?" I giggled and stroked her softly. I looked at the time and realised i was nearly late for school. "Oh no!" I squealed, jumping up, sending Pip rolling off of the bed. "Sorry, Pip, but I'm late!" I grabbed random clothes out of my closet and quickly chucked it all on, and then curling my hair quickly. I threw my already made bag over my shoulder and rushed downstairs.

"Honey, why are you so late?" My mom asked me.

"Can't talk, rushing to school." I shouted back to her and slammed the door shut. I turned around and jumped back as Trish was standing there, tapping her foot, hands on her hips.

"How can you make me wait here for 20 minutes, Allyson Dawson?" I winced as she called me by my full name.

"Sorry, Trish, but i forgot to put my alarm on. You know I'm forgetful like that!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her along with me. She stumbled to my side and rolled her eyes, and we started walking to school. It didn't take long, as we only lived about 10 minutes away from school. We had 5 to get there by, so we speed walked and managed to get there just in time.

"You got lucky this time, Ally!" Trish scolded me. I just punched her playfully and rolled my eyes at her. I said my goodbye to her and I rushed quickly to my class, which was English. I loved English because it helped me with how to write the songs I made and wrote into my songbook. As I walked in people were already sitting down, and i saw Dallas over by his friends. He saw me and waved at me. I smiled softly and let out a tiny wave as he walked over towards me, and then I saw Austin in the background. He smiled at me and i was about to but Dallas stood in front of my view of him and grasped my waist. I looked up at him and he began to kiss up my neck, nibbling at my earlobe and i let out a tiny moan. I heard wolf whistles from Dallas' friends and i saw Austin over Dallas' shoulder and he was looking at me with a lowered gaze. I sighed and turned back to Dallas, and he pecked me on the lips before looking down at me.

"Sup, baby?" I wince as he calls me 'baby' and I blush a little. I could feel all his friends watching us.

"I-I thought you didn't like your friends watching us." I say softly.

"Oh, I don't. They don't know we're dating, they think I'm a player." He laughed and I faked a laugh, then as he walked away, I rolled my eyes. I put my bag on my desk and got out all my books, along with my songbook to write down some ideas for a song. I felt a presence and looked up to Austin standing there and tilting his head at me.

"What's that-?" He reached down to my songbook and I smacked his hand away.

"Don't. Touch. My. Book." I ordered with stern eyes, and he lifted his hands in surrender. I smiled softly and put it under my other book for protection.

"Are you okay?" He asks me, adjusting the clip that held up my used-to-be fringe. I smiled as he did so, and i nodded slowly, and suddenly i heard a masculine voice shout over.

"Oi, blondie, didn't I tell you to stay away?!" It was Dallas. He jumped off of the desk and strutted over. I gulped and shared a glance with Austin. "Step away, Ally, I'll deal with him." I saw Austin's face turn to fright, and then he frowned and Dallas turned to me waiting for me to step back. I looked at him with fierce eyes. "No." I huffed, looking him in the eye. Dallas turned to me properly and leaned down to my face with a horrible glare.

"Excuse me?"

* * *

**Rock on!**


	4. Smoothies & Bathrooms

**Herrrooo! Hows it going, guys? Thank you for the wait, but here is chapter 4! Nothing much to update on, so lets go straight to the replies!**

** : Awww thank you! :D**

**ashray4: woahohwoah.**

**Lady16: Haha! Austin so strong. Damn bet he will.**

**LoveShipper: Austin so caring, amggg c: *tears***

* * *

I gulped, looking at him with shaking eyes, but suddenly my conscious screamed into my ear to build my confidence. "You heard me." I said sternly, and he frowned lowly at me.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" Dallas growled, and i saw him ready his fist. I widened my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Dallas, b-but just l-leave Austin alone." I said while feeling my hands shake. Everyone in the class was watching and 'Oooing'.

"You like this bastard?" He pointed at Austin and i blinked with wide eyes. I was quivering between how to react.

"We're just friends, Dallas." I explained. "I'm still you're girlfriend, you don't have to act so protective."

"I'm not being protective over you. I just don't want you getting brain washed by this stupid fucker." He then turned on Austin and readied his fist.

"Wait, Dallas, don't!" But he ignored me, and punched his fist at Austin, and he fell down, unable to defend himself. I gasped and looked down at Austin. Dallas blocked my way for me to help him, and i stared unable to do anything. Austin slowly got up, leaning on one of the school desks.

"Too weak to even defend himself." Dallas laughed. "Stupid idiot. Think next time about trying to get it on with Ally. He began to walk back to his friends, but Austin was standing up properly now.

"Hey, come back here and finish this. You aren't scared are you?" Austin shouted at Dallas, smirking. Dallas turned around.

"Austin, what the heck are you doing?!" I shrieked. "He's gonna hurt you even more!" I squeaked. But Austin just looked at me softly and reassuringly. Dallas strutted over to Austin, with a furious look on his face.

"Alright lover boy." He laughed and Austin frowned at him. "Let's see what you go-" A punch was landed on Dallas' face, cutting off his sentence. Austin smirked in victory, but Dallas wasn't done yet. "Oh it's on now." He growled and they straight away started tackling eachother, both trying to land punches and kicks. I stood and watched in horror, my eyes starting to tear up.

"Please, stop!" I shrieked. But they didn't listen, and carried on at each other.

"Dallas, Austin!" I turned around to see the teacher standing at the door with an annoyed look on her face. "Stop this nonsense and take your seats, or to the Principal's Office you go!" The two boys suddenly stopped and glared at each other.

"No-one gets Ally." Dallas growled and Austin just glared back, sitting down on his desk which was next to mine.

"Austin what the heck was you thinking?!" I exclaimed. He had a bruised arm and a slowly developing black eye. He looked so hurt, and that made me tear up.

"It's okay, Ally. He would've hurt you if i didn't do anything, and i'd rather get myself a black eye than have you be hurt." I looked at him in surprise and blushed a little.

"Austin…" I whispered, but class had already started, and Austin was looking at the front now. I turned to the front and thought about what Austin had said. He'd rather get hurt than see _me_ hurt? I didn't know what to say. I was still in shock from the fight than to worry about what Austin says to me.

Many lessons after the fight, the end of Lesson 4 came and i packed away all my stuff. I sighed to myself, throwing my bag over my shoulder and walking out and waiting at the door for Dallas. All my classmates walked out, and Austin came out. Our eyes met and he smiled at me, coming over to the other side of me.

"Hey, so…i was thinking. Do you wanna meet up and go to the funfair at the beach after school?" He said softly and gently as he ever has before. My face went a little red before i answered.

"Sure." I smiled, biting my lip.

"Awesome, ill pick you up at 4:15." He said, and then walked away. I watched him and sighed in relief. Finally i get to hang out with Austin. As Dallas walked out the classroom, he took my hand and we walked to go get some lunch. He eventually let go of my hand and joined his friends, highfiving them all. I grabbed the usual lunch i got. A sandwich, a drink and a chocolate bar and sat down next to Dallas with the populars.

"Why is the dork sitting with us again?" I heard one of the guys say and i went all red.

"Well, the dork is sitting with us for lunchtimes all the time guys, lets just get used to it." Dallas said. That may seem a nice thing to say, but he said it in a horrible way, actually meaning to call me a dork. I sighed and took a bite into my sandwich, looking the other way. I saw Austin sitting with a ginger haired guy, and even Trish was over there too. Gosh this day couldn't get any better. Note the sarcasm. I stood up to go get something else to eat and ended up getting an apple, as i walked back over to my seat i saw one of the popular girls, Brooke, sitting there. "Hey that's my seat!" I said without thinking. Immediately i regretted it. Brooke stood up and turned to me, frowning in my face.

"Excuse me, nerd? You don't have any seat. You just sit in the library all day, reading books." Everyone laughed, and i stood there with a now completely red face since everyone was watching. Dallas just watched, looking like he was forcing down a laugh. I looked down.

"I-I-I…" I stuttered.

"Shut the fuck up." She hissed and poured her smoothie on my head. I gasped and looked up, as smoothie ran down my face and making my face freeze. Brooke threw away the cup and laughed. Everyone started laughing too and i just looked at Dallas, and he was laughing too. I started to tear up, and i ran out of the canteen, and into the girls' bathroom, locking myself in a cubical. I cried, and felt my smoothie covered head. Tears ran down my cheeks. That was so embarrassing! Even Dallas was laughing, and not trying to help me! Oh gosh, i can't show my face ever again.

"Ally?" I heard a male voice instead of a female one. And i recognized it completely. I unlocked the cubical and stood there looking like a complete idiot, smoothie running down my face. "Oh my god, you're in a mess!" Austin exclaimed, taking my arm and pulling me forward. He grabbed a towel and started to clear up the smoothie that was all down my face and puddled onto my head. "Don't worry, i'll clean it up." He tried reassuring me.

"Austin what are you doing? You didn't need to do this." I said with blood-shot eyes. He nodded his head.

"I did. Of course i did, you were in tears, Ally. And seeing a pretty girl like you in tears breaks my heart." I smiled slightly as he said 'pretty' and looked at him with soft eyes. A tear then ran down my cheek.

"You're so sweet, Austin. Thank you." I murmured, and he put down the towel, hugging me. I smelt his warm scent again, then we leant away. He stared down into my eyes, and i stared at his. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. So i closed it. He looked away and smiled to himself.

"Okay, ready to come out?" He asked me.

"No, i can't show my face infront of all of those people." I whined, looking at the floor in despair.

"Don't worry, let's just go to the library or something, and away from the canteen. Then we won't be interrupted, right?" I nodded slowly as he said this, and then we walked out together. I stopped and then looked at him. "What?"

"Wait, why were you in the girls bathroom?" I asked.

He just laughed and pulled me along to somewhere safe.

* * *

**Review? :)**

**Rock on!**


	5. Funfairs & Hot Friends

**Thank you guys for the wait! Usually i upload earlier but today i was out a little longer with my friends, haha. I hope you guys don't mind. So this chapter has abit more Auslly in it since you guys were dying for me to add Auslly in so i will xD I hope you like it! Please review! :)**

**emtow13: Oh my gosh, thank you! :)**

**Lady16: Haha, i know right?**

**queenc1: Then you'll like this chapter, haha! Glad you like this story, keep up the reviews, they make me smile! :)**

* * *

"What're you reading?"

I looked up from my book and saw Austin looking at me from across the table. I smiled and showed him the book properly. "Harry Potter?" He asked and smiled at me. "I like that book too." I giggled and carried on reading, noticing he was still looking at me. It had been a week since that incident, and we usually came to the library now. It was nearly the end of lunch, but being here with Austin made me feel safe, which pleased me.

"Hey, Ally," I looked up at Austin. "Why are you still with him?" I looked down and then hesitated before replying.

"Who?" I didn't like this topic. Trish had asked this too, and she wouldn't stop going on about it. So for now i just played dumb to escape the topic.

"You know who i mean." He said and i put my book down, looking at him and our eyes met.

"I…" I said, then cut myself off. I looked at the ground. "I don't know." His gaze turned more soft and reassuring.

"It's just you put up with all the shit he does and yet you still date him. I don't understand why." He tilts his head at me and i just look down and fiddle with my fingers.

"If i break up with him he'll probably bring all his friends and bully me till i can't take it anymore. I guess that's what I'm afraid of." I blinked and then moved my gaze up to look into his.

"You shouldn't have to be afraid in a relationship, Ally. He treats you like an idiot and you put up with it. I think it's time you find someone who can treat you with respect instead of that jerk." I hesitated. Was he referring to himself? Wait…do i like Austin? No, i couldn't. He's a good friend, and i couldn't think about him like that. Besides, we've known each other for hardly any time, and…i don't know but i don't think it would be right. I like him and all, but not in that way. "Look, Ally, all i'm trying to say is you shouldn't have to put up with that. Someone should be there to make you feel loved. A girl like you deserves that. If i was your boyfriend, i would love you till the day i died." I looked at him and went red as he said this. He widened his eyes. "S-Sorry i didn't mean-"

"It's fine, Austin. Thank you. You know how to cheer me up." I smile at him and he returns the smile. Suddenly the bell goes off around the school and i look up. Everyone starts to leave, and i stand up, putting the Harry Potter book back and throwing my bag over my shoulder. Austin followed and we smiled at each other, walking out of the library.

AUSTIN'S POV:

Me and Ally would usually meet up now, and after our time at the beach last week, we usually went now. I walked out of class to see Dallas and Ally talking. I frowned. I hated that guy. He treated Ally like dog shit he could just walk all over. I flipped my hair to the side, and walked over to them. The closer i came forward the better i began to hear what they were saying.

"…believe you would…"

"Yeah, well aren't…laugh?"

"You were laughing at me!"

"Oh come on Ally it's not a big deal."

"Yes it is!"

I walked over and as Dallas saw me he frowned and gritted his teeth. I just turned to Ally who looked at me and smiled. That beautiful smile she always pulled. I waved and stood next to her.

"I'll see you later, Ally. Text me." Dallas leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, giving me a glare and walking away. Ally sighed and then turned her body towards me fully.

"Hi, Austin." She said with a sad tone in her voice. I rubbed her arm and we started walking out of the gates. "Hey, why don't we go now? It's only a 10 minute walk, and i brought my bikini with me anyway, since i had swimming club, so we can go swimming too." I looked at her and she was looking at me hopefully. I just nodded and we headed in the direction of the beach.

ALLY'S POV:

I walked with Austin to the beach and once we reached it, it was packed with people. I looked at Austin and he held out his hand.

"In case we get lost in the crowd." He smiled, and i returned it, taking his hand and we pushed our way through the packs of people all crowding in their group of friends or the line of people waiting to buy tickets or to go on rides. Once we got out of the crowd, we laughed and squeezed through the end of the people. We turned to each other and smiled.

"So, what shall we go on?" He asked me, looking around and scanning the rides.

"I'm afraid of big rides, so-"

"Let's go on the rollercoaster!" He pulled me along and i weakly followed until we reached the line. I looked at him with a 'what are you doing?!' glare. "Oh, Ally. Come on, you'll love it. I'll hold your hand just in case." I smiled as he said this. We waited in line and Austin paid with tickets he already bought, then we sat down on the two seated rollercoaster together. My hands started to shake and he looked at me with a half-smile. He took my hand and rubbed it. The roller-coaster started, and by the time it was over i was cuddling into his chest, scared out of my life. As we came to a stop, he was laughing. "That was awesome!" He exclaimed, helping me out. I was shaking. He took me to the picture booth to collect your photos, and it was us too there, him laughing and me screaming while laughing, hugging his chest.

"You two make a cute couple." The lady behind the booth said. I widened my eyes.

"W-We're not dating." I said quickly and she turned to Austin and winked at him. I gulped and went red. Austin smiled at me and pulled me over to the bumper cars. Then to the ferris wheel, then another roller coaster, and then showed me how 'strong' he was by throwing a hammer down onto a scale. I must admit, it did hit the top, and he won a huge panda. He gave it me and i gladly took it. Three hours had passed, and i was having the time of my life. Austin took me places, bought me food and this all happened in one evening! After those three hours, we went to the beach and i changed into my bikini in the public toilets. As i walked out i saw Austin waiting for me and his mouth gaped a bit. I smiled and blushed a little. I was self-conscious of my body, but Trish had always told me my body was in pretty good shape for a 16 year old. I walked up to Austin, who was still fully dressed, and we walked to the beach together.

"I have to admit, you look pretty…hot." He said 'hot' in the nicest way he could, and normally i would think jerks would say that to girls, but when he said it, he sounded like he really meant it.

"Oh, really?" I giggled. He gave me a glare and smiled.

"Yeah." He coughed up the word. As we reached the beach, he pulled me towards the water. I refused, trying to pull back. I hated the water! I always looked like a complete idiot in it, and i couldn't swim! Oh, great.

"Austin, stop!" I laughed as he tried pulling me.

"Oh come on Ally, please? Just this one time! I let you off last week! Pleeeeeeaaaaase?" He pulled his cute puppy dog eyes and i pouted. I sighed. I always fell for them. Nodding, he smirked and pulled me, this time letting him, and as we reached the start of the flowing water, i stopped. Austin let go of my hand and jumped into the water, signalling me to come in. I stood, shuffling my feet. I gulped. Okay, Ally, you can do this. Come on. Move your feet, do it for Austin! Biting my lip, i took a step in, and felt the cold water lap at my foot. I shivered, closing my eyes. Taking a deep breath, a walked more in and then got more confidant. I smiled and started to jog, then bumping into something. I looked up and it was Austin. He smiled down at me, and our eyes met. He lifted me up and held me bridal style, and spun me around.

"Austin, stop it!" I squealed, laughing. He just smirked.

"Three, Two, One…" He counted down, and threw me into the water. I screamed until i landed under the water. I scrambled around, trying to breathe. "Just stand up." I heard Austin say above the water. I pushed my feet down and stood up, realising i was in the shallow end. I reddened and smiled softly. "Alright, come on. Splash fight." He winked at me and i pulled a 'Oh it's on,' face, then splashed him, and laughed. Scowling, he splashed me back, getting closer to me. I backed away, laughing and splashing him back.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I laughed. He started getting faster, so i backed away faster. But he ended up catching up with me, and he picked me up, spinning me around. I laughed and squirmed in his hold. He put me down and looked at me with an amused smile on his face. I swear i never see him frown except when he's with Dallas. He let me go and lifted up the top he realised he still had on, and i saw the muscle lines on his top half. I gasped and heard giggles from girls who were watching on the beach. "Girl, you got lucky." A girl who was in the water whispered to me. I went to reject but she was gone when i turned around. Oh my gosh.

"Like what you see?" He joked, putting his shirt round his waist and tying it. I giggled.

"I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend looking like that." I blushed and he just winked at me. We spent the next hour swimming and playing volleyball once we dried off. I never realised how much fun i can have with one guy. You could say that this is the best day I've ever had, or you can say it's the day i started falling for one of my friends.

* * *

**Rock on! :D**


	6. Kisses & Realisations

**hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! I'll do replies tomorrow, sorry, im uploading this quickly becuse im going out straight away, so enjoy the story!**

* * *

"What were you talking to Dallas about when i came to you after lesson?" Austin asked, and i looked at him. We were walking home after going to the beach, and i felt nervous. I don't know what was wrong with me, i couldn't have a crush on Austin! He wouldn't like me like that anyway, and plus i have a boyfriend which i can't break up with, so either way i'm screwed.

"Oh…nothing. Just Dallas and his ways." I explained quickly. He just smiled at me and turned to the front again. I didn't know if he knew this, but that was probably the best day ive ever had. I smiled to myself, then realised i was and stopped. We walked for another 10 minutes, and we finally reached my house. I turned to Austin who was already looking at me. He raised his eyebrows and smiled again. That sweet little smile i always saw him do. "Thank you, Austin. I really did have fun today." I said, looking up at him. He still had no shirt on, which i found amusing. I had got changed into my clothes again after swimming and drying off.

"So did i." He chuckled. "I'd like to do that again sometime." He said and i nodded enthusiastically. I looked down and his hand was quivering. He began to slowly move it forward towards mine, and he took my hand, holding it. I blushed and looked up at him. He was smiling at me and he started to lean down. Shocked, i blinked and stayed where i was. His face got closer, and so did our lips. They were nearly touching, and i felt his breath touch my neck and i shivered. Then suddenly, he crashed his lips on mine, and i felt the urge to kiss back, but i didn't. Austin then leaned away and looked at me softly, rubbing my hand. "Sorry, Ally, i just-"

"Don't be sorry…its fine." I said, looking down at the floor.

"Look, Ally. I just thought that you would be better off without Dallas. I'm not saying to come with me, i'm just saying that you're better off without that guy. He's a total jerk, and you're amazing. You shouldn't let him do that to you." He looked at me and turned my face towards his. "Please don't let him do that to you." He whispered to me. I looked down into his eyes and saw them sparkle and looking scared. I smiled weakly. I pulled him down and pushed my lips against him. He looked shocked, but he kissed back and i felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach. After a few minutes, we leant away and he looked at me with a huge smile on his face.

"I'll break up with him tomorrow, i promise. Thank you for today again Austin." I said and he beamed, looking down at me.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Ally." He stroked my arm, and then walked away down the street. I opened my front door and strolled in, feeling good about today. I actually _kissed_ Austin! Wow, okay, now, how to break up with Dallas…

"Hey baby." Dallas greeted me as i approached school and kissed me on the cheek. I didn't move and just smiled. I turned my head to see Austin, motioning me to carry on. I hesitated, but turned back to Dallas.

"So, Dallas, i was thinking…" I began, taking a breath and he took my hand and gave off a half smile. "Maybe we should-"

"Go out more? I know what you mean, i haven't really been good, have i? But you always moan when i take you places, so there's nowhere i _can_ take you." He said coldly.

"Dallas, that's not what i meant i-"

"You don't have to say anything Ally. I'll take you out tonight, and i'll try to be better, i promise." This made it even more hard for me to break up with him.

"O-okay…" Was all that escaped my mouth. He smiled and walked off to class. I rolled my eyes and slapped myself on the head. Why didn't i break up with him?! Well, maybe i shouldn't, he was being nice and all…and plus i might regret it! I still love him…I turned and saw Austin walking towards me.

"How did it go?" He said and took my hand, standing just an inch away from me.

"Well, haha…well, he's taking me out tonight…" I said and his face fell and he let my hand go, fiddling with his own.

"Oh…well, atleast he's being more nice. Maybe you can stay with him." He smiled at me. I gritted my teeth.

"I'm sorry, Austin. I still love him, i can't break up with him. L-Let's just stay friends for now and, we'll see how it goes with Dallas." I try breaking it to him lightly.

"Yeah, i totally agree. Besides, i support you in everyway possible." He grinned at me and then patted me on the shoulder. "Bye Ally." He said softly and walked away into class. I watched and sighed. Maybe this is the best idea.

_Cos' when im kissing you my senses come alive,_

_Almost like the puzzle piece ive been trying to find,_

_Falls right into place,_

_You're all that it takes,_

_My doubts fade away,_

_When im kissing you…_

"Is that for me?"

I jumped and turned to Dallas standing in the doorway to the practice room. It was after school and he was here to pick me up for our date tonight. I got bored because he was late, and decided to play a bit of piano. Bad idea, i guess.

"U-Um yeah, of course." I smiled and hugged him. He returned it. I didn't usually lie, but this time i had to. Dallas didn't know that i kissed Austin, but when i did, it was completely amazing. It felt like sparks exploded in my mouth like bubbling chocolate you get when you eat it. I didn't tell anyone this, but i put it in my songbook, and just hoped Dallas didn't read it.

"Ready for our date?" He asked me, taking my hand. I nodded, and we walked out the door together.

AUSTIN'S POV:

I sat at home, playing my acoustic guitar. I loved the sound that came out, and how it all flowed and made an amazing sound. I loved music, and singing, and dancing. I love a lot of things. Maybe including Ally. My thoughts were interrupted as Dez burst through the door.

"Austin, there's an emergency!" He said, looking serious. I stood up, putting my acoustic guitar down and standing infront of him.

"What is it?" I ask him. He looked like he had been running for ages, completely out of breath.

"I found out that Brooke and Amelia are going to the same restaurant Ally and Dallas are going to." He said, looking shocked.

"What does that mean?" I asked him, confused.

"Austin keep up!" He slapped his hands together. "It means they'll try to ruin their date, and Dallas put this all up to ruin Ally!" I widened my eyes as he said this.

"That can't happen, i have to stop them!" I shrieked, looking around for my blazer and throwing it around my shoulder.

"You better go now, Ally's nearly turning up!" Dez called after me.

"Oh i'm so gonna screw that stupid jerk up." I growled under my breath, storming out of the room.

* * *

**Rock on!**


	7. Smooching & Set Ups

**Hey guys! Thanks for your wait :) All the reviews make me extra happy! So, some news i need to tell you is that i may not upload tomorrow, since it is my birthday, so sorry! But Saturday i will be uploading, so you can look forward to that! :) Anyway, replies!**

**Harmonious Wolf: Woo, haha! Auslly!3**

**Lady16: Thank you! :D I'm sure they might be some ass kicking, never kno wht lil' old Austin will do, nowadays ;p**

**Little-bit-of-auslly: Thank you! :) xx**

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

"Here you go." I smiled at Dallas as he pulled the chair out for me. I sat down and thanked him, then he pushed me closer to the table. He sat down opposite me and looked at me with the hint of a smile. "How's this?" He asked me. I nodded slowly.

"It's good." I said. Ever since kissing Austin, i have been so unsure of my relationship with Dallas. I still love him, but Austin treats me like i'm a princess. I'm so unsure of what to do.

"Just good? Come on i deserve something better." He said with a little chuckle. I went a little red and put a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I-It's amazing." I smile and he returns it, taking my hand that was lying on the table. I blush and he looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Can i take your orders?" I looked up to see Brooke, one of the populars, in a waitress outfit. I tilted my head and looked at Dallas.

"Brooke, you work here?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I need to work here to get money for my dad. Not liking the scene of Dallas and the Dork having a date but a job is a job." She says, spitting at me when she says 'Dork'. I frown and look away.

"I'll just have a soda, Brooke. Thanks." I swear i caught Dallas wink at Brooke, but i ignored it.

"I'll just have orange juice, please." I said and Brooke just nodded, walking away while giving me a dirty look. I ignored her, and turned to Dallas.

"What's with her?" I asked Dallas and he just shrugged, fiddling with his fingers. Conversation didn't go so well, and most of the time i was thinking about Austin. Okay, i missed him. A lot. I missed his soft hands, the way he talks, his smile, his cute little compliments. But most of all i missed his lips. I missed the way he kissed me. It was nothing like Dallas. Yet i still loved him. My mind would think about this constantly, going around in a circle around my brain, Austin taking up the most space. I looked at Dallas and he was staring into space. I coughed to get his attention, and he shook his head and looked at me. I smiled at him and he just curved the side of his mouth into a smile. A while later, i saw Brooke come with our drinks. She put them down on the table, and i thanked her. I drunk my drink and squinted my eyes. It was more strong than a usual orange juice. When my eyes opened i saw Dallas looking at me with amusement sparkling in his eyes. I frowned.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Your face was all squished up." He laughed and i just rolled my eyes. Trust him to laugh at that. My face. "Are you gonna drink some more?" Dallas asked. Avoiding being awkward, i just nodded and drunk a whole mouth full. Again, the strong effect in my mouth. Why was it so strong?

"This orange juice tastes weird." I complained, putting it down.

"You always complain. Just drink it." Dallas said, drinking his own drink. I sighed and nodded, picking my juice back up and drinking the last of it. I slammed it back on the table and felt myself go a little tipsy. "Dallas what is going…" I slurred, blinking to get my vision back. As soon as i said that, Dallas stood up and called Brooke over. She had a plate full of spaghetti. I stood up.

"Dallas, tell me what the hell is going on!" I exclaimed.

"I hope you like spaghetti." Brooke giggled, pouring the spaghetti from the plate all over my head, staining my nice dress. I gasped, putting my arms up and feeling what was on my head. My hair was all tangled in spaghetti! Tears started at my eyes and everyone was watching, then they all burst into laughter. A tear fell down my eye. Dallas set me up! I can't believe this!

"Ally!" I heard a voice come from the entrance. I turned and there stood Austin. Tears fell down my cheek. He ran over to me, and gaped at how i looked. He turned straight to Dallas. "How dare you set her up!" He growled in Dallas' face with a huge frown on his face. Dallas smirked.

"She doesn't treat me right, so why should i her?"

"You're kidding me right?" Austin huffed down a laugh. "You're the one who's been treating Ally like dog shit you can just walk all over! You jerk! You don't even deserve someone as good as her!"

"Oh shut up, Blondie. I was just teaching her a lesson she deserves." Dallas smiled and winked at me. I frowned.

"Okay, i can't take this anymore." Austin turned to me and took my hand. I blinked with a gaped look on my face. "Ally, i can't hold my feelings trapped up anymore. The reason i wanted you to break up with Dallas wasn't just because i wanted the best for you, it's because i really like you. I like the way you smile, the way you scream when you're scared, the way you blush when i compliment you, the way you sing, the way you hold my hand. Ally Marie Dawson, i love you." As he finished i was staring up at him with a smile on my face. Did he just say he loved me?

"A-Austin…" I whispered, and he squeezed my hand. Our lips were inches away from each other. Unaware of my movements, i moved closer to him, then stopped myself. He smiled at me and moved the hair out of my eyes that was laying there. Our lips were almost touching, but Dallas pulled my arm back and growled in my face.

"Ignore him, Ally. He's just a stupid jerk trying to get to you for no good reason." He huffed and grabbed my bag. "We're going." He snarled at Austin. Pulling me with him, Dallas stormed out of the restaurant while getting stares. I looked at Austin for help and he was about to, but Brooke pulled him back, starting to have a go at him too. Dallas pushed the door open and turned to me.

"Dallas, what are you-"

"Ignore him." He repeated himself from earlier. "Ally, you belong with me. You know that right?" I hesitated, looking at the floor. Dallas started to get angry, and i could tell from his face. "I knew it! You love him! You're cheating on me with that blond douchebag. He isn't the right guy for you, Ally. I am." His eyes were blazing with fury. I sunk down as he pushed his face against mine.

"Get off of her!" Oh great. So much is going on i can't even keep up.

"Stupid brat. Ally's mine!" Dallas pushed Austin back after Austin pulled him off of me.

"You don't deserve someone as good as her!" Austin yelled back. I've had enough. I stepped forward, tears falling down my face and screamed.

"Stop it!" Austin and Dallas looked at me. I sniffed and fiddled with my fingers. I turned to Dallas. "I can't do this anymore, Dallas. I really can't. Pretending i love you, when all you do is abuse me through everything. How do you expect me to deal with that?" Dallas frowned, about to say something but i put my finger on his lips. "It's over, Dallas. Something you've wanted for a long time." I pulled my finger back.

"You stupid slut! I gave everything i could to you and this is how you repay me?!" Dallas shouted. Austin stood in front of me.

"The only person who's a slut here is you. Just get out of here." Austin said calmly. Dallas looked like he would burst, but he just huffed, turning around to get back in his car/ Brooke followed with an amused smirk on her face. I watched them drive out of my view, then Austin stood in front of me.

"Spaghetti doesn't suit you." He smiles. "Let's go get you washed up."

"Much better." I stepped out into the light of my room after cleaning up back at my house. The spaghetti was all tangled in my hair, and stained my t-shirt and took about two hours to get it out of my hair, what a nightmare. But now at least i get alone time with Austin. I smiled at Austin and walked up to him. He stared down at me. I stared back up, and our eyes were in locked position. "Ally." He breathed out. "Tell me not to kiss you right here right now." I blushed as he said that, and just smiled a little. Out of nowhere, he grasped me by the waist and pulled me in for a kiss. There are those sparkles i missed. I kissed back, putting my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He pulled me even more closer, then after letting go for air he started kissing my neck. I arched my neck back and let out a tiny moan, and he smirked. I felt him bite my earlobe, then kiss my neck, leaving a lovebite as he went along. I breathed out a breath of satisfaction and i moved my neck away from his lips, and forced my lips back against his. I pushed more roughly this time, making him stagger back in shock, but he lifted me up and i wrapped my legs around his waist. I stroked his cheek while he fought for dominance by pushing his tongue against my mouth for entrance. I accepted and he started exploring my mouth with his tongue. I smiled and let out a moan. After exploring, he put me down and ended it with a long, more romantic kiss. We parted and he stared down at me with a smirk. "That was more than i bargained for." I blushed. I felt something pulse on my neck and i felt it, feeling a bump on it.

"Look what you've done now, silly." I giggled and he gave a guilty look on his face. I winked, then reached for my phone as it went off. I looked at the message and my body froze.

"What is it?" Austin asked, and looked over my shoulder. He went silent too.

"_I'll get you for what you've done. Don't be surprised when you feel your last breath, Ally. You made a huge mistake. – Dallas"_

* * *

**What did you think?! :D Got some smooching in there, yes. Gotta love a smooch. **

**Rock on!:D**


	8. School Days & Black Outs

**Hey guys! Sorry i havent been active with this story, but i have two others to update, so please stay patient! Thank you! :D**

**Chloe S. B: Thank you! And im sure there will be more.. ;p ad oh my gosh thank you so much for your last review! Thak made me smile! :D**

**miamigurl: Oh my gosh, coincidence much?! xD Thank you!:)**

**keddiforever7: Aww thank you! **

**Lady19: Haha! Dall-ASS, love it!:D**

**AusllyLover: Thank you! :)**

**Adriana: Aww thank youuu!:D**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with Austin's strong arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled softly and yawned. That evening Austin stayed with me for comfort about the Dallas incident. We decided to be together, because i realised the feelings for Austin were more than i realised i had. I really did like him, and Dallas was just part of the story. But the story is far from over now.

"Mmm.." Austin groaned. I looked at him, but he was still asleep. I giggled. He was sleep-talking. I listened in to what he had to say while his mind was talking. "Ally…I love you…Marry me…" I blushed madly as he spoke 'Marry me'. We only just started dating and he wanted to marry me. I smiled and kissed him on the forehead, which jolted him awake. He looked at me with sleepy eyes. "Oh god, was i sleep talking?" He groaned. My blood flashed cold with a shiver as his warm breath touched my neck, and his words were in a sleepy tone. I had to admit, he did sound really hot when he was sleepy.

"You want to marry me?" I teased him, raising an eyebrow at him. He began to blush and i just winked at him. I tried to break from his grasp but he pulled me back. He smirked at me and leaned in to kiss me. I put my finger on his lip and tutted. He frowned, and i got up, making my way to the bathroom. "Let me get cleaned up first." I giggled, and skipped into the bathroom.

AUSTIN'S POV:

I waited in Ally's bedroom, taking my shirt off to cool down and i sat on her bed, hearing her hum tunes in the bathroom. I smiled. Her voice was amazing, and always made me smile, that's why i loved her too. There was many reasons why i loved her, but that was one of the main ones. I heard the door open and there stood Ally. She looked beautiful. She had dots of makeup on, but she had quickly curled a few strands of her hair. My eyes darted at her figure. Her curves had formed, and i imagined her when she was younger, and the baby fat slowly turning into a perfect poise and making her body mature. Her waists curved perfectly. I smiled and walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind her as she went to grab something. I buried my head into her hair and started kissing the back of her neck. I felt her shiver and i smirked, tightening my grip.

"Austin…" She breathed softly and moved her neck to the side to give me better access. I moved my lips in a seductive motion, before she pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "We can't do this now, you have to get dressed. You're only wearing your boxers." She giggled and walked past me, stroking my chest as she went. I smirked and gave in.

"Alright, but at lunch i want some more." I winked at her and she rolled her eyes with a small curl in her tight lips.

Soon after we arrived at school. We weren't late, but Ally wanted to rush anyway just in case. I loved that she had a passion for school and lessons, and i wouldn't call her nerd like Dallas would. I don't know why people did that anyway. Me and Ally walked into school hand in hand. I knew Dallas would notice and take action, but i would protect Ally with my life, so it didn't matter. We turned a corner as we reached the corner where Ally's locker was, and she unlocked it, stuffing a few books inside. I felt someone grab my shoulder, and i turned to see Dallas stood with a frown on his face. He pushed me against the locker and then glared at Ally.

"So, new happy couple, huh?" Dallas laughed coldly. I saw Ally freeze and stare at Dallas in fright. I tried to get out of Dallas' grip to protect her but i couldn't even move. "Hah, Ally doesn't belong to you." He turns to me and growls in my face. "She belongs to me, and she always will be." Then he lets me down and turns to Ally. I stand in front of him.

"Don't touch her." I huffed, putting my arms out to protect her. Dallas smirked.

"I just want to ask her something." Dallas looked past me at the frightened and shaking Ally. "Ally, I'll give you an offer. You can come with me, be popular and have the time of your life like we always did." I huffed and rolled my eyes as he said 'like we always did'. "Or, you can stay with Austin, and get bullied every day and you will get hurt. A lot." Dallas glared at Ally and i heard Ally whimper.

"Don't you dare threaten my girlfriend." I hissed and stood in front of Dallas, covering over Ally who was more frightened than i've ever seen her. Her lips were tight and pale.

"I'm not threatening. I'm _offering_." He smirked and Ally walked out from behind me, looking up. Her face was pale, and she was chewing on her lip in deep thought. I turned to her and stroked her back softly to give her comfort.

"I…" Ally whimpered, fumbling around with her hands. "Dallas, i'm happy here with Austin, and nothing would make me happier than just staying here…I don't care if you hurt me. I have Austin here with me and that's all i want." I looked at Ally and saw her smile at me. She reached out her hand slowly and took mine gently. I glanced down at her and stared into her eyes. She gave a gentle curl of her lip in my direction. Hands suddenly pulled me back and threw me to the side. I turned around and saw Dallas push against Ally. I tried to stop him, but someone else held me back and i watched as Dallas forced his lips to crash down onto my girlfriend's. Ally groaned in pain and tried to get away, but Dallas forced her against the lockers. I growled in rage and punched away the person holding me, who fell back, and ran up to Dallas and Ally, throwing Dallas off of her. Dallas turned on me and landed a punch on my forehead. I couldn't defend myself, and i blacked out quicker than a blink of an eye.

ALLY'S POV:

I stared at Austin's pale face as he laid on the nurse's bed. We were still at school, and Dallas had been sent to the principal's office, while i helped Austin get to the nurse. I couldn't bear to stare at Austin passed out. It was different to when he was asleep, because he was completely pale and unmoving. I didn't like it at all. I walked up to him and stroked his cheek, moving his hair out of his eyes. A tear fell down my cheek and landed on his. Suddenly he started groaning, and his eye slowly began to open.

"Austin?!" I squeaked and brought my chair next to him, watching him as he sat up and clutched his head with his hand. He groaned again and looked up at me. I pursed my lips and curled my lip into a half-smile.

"Ally…" He groaned and i smiled at him, another tear running down my cheek. "I'm so sorry." He murmured, lowering his head. I looked down and then glanced up at him. I tackled into him, burying my face into his chest and bursting into tears. He embraced me and brought his arms around my waist. I tightened my grip and pushed my face more into his chest. "I shouldn't have let him do that to you. It was wrong. I swear i'll protect you no matter what. Please." I leant away from out hug and looked him in the eye with my soaked eyes.

"I love you, Austin. I trust you." I smiled at him and he smiled back, breathing out in relief. He then let out a loud groan and clutched his head again. The door opened and the nurse walked in, sitting down on the other chair and smiling at us.

"Hello Austin and Ally." She said, looking at her clipboard.

"Hi." Me and Austin said at the same time. We glanced at eachother and i blushed, looking away. Austin smiled.

"So, you got blacked out by Dallas Rodney, and who escorted you here?" She was taking notes while asking. Austin looked at me. He must not remember anything.

"I did." I said and Austin smiled at me, mouthing 'Really?' and i nodded.

"Okay, how do you feel Austin?" She looked up from her clipboard. Austin felt his head, groaned then answered.

"Okay, i guess. Still a little weak." The nurse smiled and got up, grabbing a pack of ice and giving it to him. He took it, placed it on his forehead and winced as it touched, but then got used to it.

"Ally, may i ask you to leave? I need to speak with Austin in private for a minute." The nurse smiled at me and i nodded, getting up.

"Bye, babe." Austin said with a wink, and i blushed, waving then walking out. How were we going to deal with Dallas everyday of our life? Especially when we would keep getting hurt! We'll just see how it goes.

* * *

**You guys are seriously awesome with all these reviews. Thank you! :) If i dont reply, im sorry, tell me if i dont reply you will hunt me down and get Ross on me. Then ill give in. :3**

**Rock on!:P**


	9. Bruises & Words

**Sorry for the wait, but here it is! :D**

**REPLIES:**

**ShiiLynchStylesMalfoyx: and im IN LOVE with that review. Thank you:3**

**keddieforever: Thank you! I will be :)**

**AUSTINALLY FAN: Aww, thank youuu!**

**Elina-Ann: Haha! Yay, awesome! Im on a list -3- Thank youuu!:D**

**Guest: Thank you!^^**

**Erica: I. K. R. AUSLLY FOREVER. and no worries, me too :p and oooo, we'll see shall we? :D**

**duckiemomo123: Aww, thank you! I will!**

* * *

"Ally, someone's here to see you!" I looked up from my homework as a laid on my bed, as my mom called me. I put down my pen, jumped off of the bed and walked down the stairs. My mom was standing at the door and Austin was in the doorway. He smiled at me, surprisingly wearing sunglasses, and i smiled back. "I'll just leave you two alone." My mom smiled and walked back to the kitchen, and i stood outside in front of Austin, pulling the door until it was nearly closed.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" I giggled. Austin ignored my question, took my hands and leaned down, smashing his lips against mine as soon as no-one else were around us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer by my waist. I smiled and closed my eyes as we kissed. His kisses went from my lips down to my neck, and he started landing passionate kisses on my neckline.

"Austin…" I groaned and he smirked. He started nipping at my neck and i realised that we were still outside, and some people started watching. I went red, and pulled away. He frowned at me and i giggled. "Can we…take this inside?" I smile at him and his frown turns into a light smile. He nodded and i pull him inside, slamming the door shut. He follows me as i ran upstairs, and i shut the door of my room after he came in. I then feel strong arms wrap around my waist. I giggled and turned around to face him.

"Hey, gorgeous." Austin whispered huskily. I blushed and looked up into his eyes.

"You always find a way to make me blush." I giggled and he smiled with a deep breath, looking into my eyes with his deep brown ones. "Oh yeah, i forgot to ask you, what did that nurse want to talk to you about?" I asked and Austin just shrugged.

"Nothing, now can we carry on with what we were doing?" He leant in to kiss me but i put my finger on his lips.

"Greedy." I winked at him. "Come on, what did she say?" I groaned, waiting for an answer. Austin sighed, letting go of me and sitting down on my bed.

"She said to stay away from school for a couple of days." He murmured.

"Austin!" I exclaimed, rushing to sit next to him. "Let me look under those sunglasses." I reached out my hand to take off his sunglasses, but he pulled away. "Hey, let me look!" I exclaimed, and i tried batting his arms away from protecting his sunglasses, but he batted back and we ended up fighting and fumbling around together trying to fight for the sunglasses.

"Okay, fine!" I stopped fighting against him and he looked at me softly, then took off his sunglasses. To my horror, there was a huge bump on his left eye which had turned it black, and a bruise on the left of his forehead.

"Austin…oh my…" I was speechless. This is what Dallas did to him?! How did i not notice before? Tears formed at my eyes.

"Ally, don't cry, please…" Austin hugged me, and i embraced him, wrapping my arms under his. "Look, it's okay. I'm fine, aren't i?" He pulled away and looked me in the eye. A tear fell down my cheek and i sniffed.

"B-But you're hurt…" I whispered and i stood up, walking to the corner of my room, chewing on my lip. "I can't believe i brought you into this." I whispered, but Austin managed to hear. I heard the bed creak as he got up from it and walked over to me. He put his hands on my waist.

"Don't put the blame on you, Alls…It isn't your fault. It's Dallas'. You didn't deserve this, and to think you were stuck with Dallas this whole time…I should have come earlier." He murmured. I turned around on him.

"But it is my fault! If i just broke up with him, or never even got with him, this wouldn't have happened! You wouldn't be hurt! It's all my fault! Everything is!" I yelled, and Austin looked at my wide eyed. I burst out into tears, and buried my face into his shirt, letting tears run down my face. He pulled me closer and sighed.

"Shhh…" He whispered and stroked my hair, taking strands between his fingertips. I looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Whatever i say, you're always my knight in shining armour." I whisper and a smile spread across Austin's face. He kissed my forehead and squeezed my body against his.

"As cheesy as that sounds, it's still really cute." Austin chuckled. "I love you Ally." I pulled away from him and looked at him softly. That's the first time he's said that since we've been dating. I smiled with a small giggle too. He landed a kiss on my nose and walked away from me, looking at the time and smiling at me. "Now, you stay here, i'll get you some hot chocolate and some strawberries for us to share."**(1)** I watched him leave my room and i started chewing on my lip as he went. He was so sweet i could faint right there. Even with my doubts, i guess we still could make it together. That's what i hoped.

* * *

**Kill me if its too short. **

**(1) - High School Musical anyone? asdfghjkl**

**Rock on!:)**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

Im sorry guys,today i won't be uploading anything. I have really busy errands to run, so please dont be mad, thank you! I will be uploading all chapters tomorrow.

Rock on!


	11. Couple Time & Surprise Notes

**Here it is! Finally :D I know you guys hate waiting, and i'm sorry for making you, so please don't hate me! Thank you all for the love you give me, it brightens my day! I'll try to reply to all of you when i can:D I also want to thank you all for getting me OVER 100 REVIEWS :) That means so much you guys are amazing3333**

**truecolors264: Aww, thank you so much! I'll read your one-shot when i gt a chance!:D**

**VelvetFox16: Aww haha :D I love you too:') Thank you! And yes,oh my gosh, i love that movie! So classic and amazing:) **

**Rosslover4-ever: Im sorry D:**

**Buffy-Angel9: Okayokay, im replying! D: and thank you so much! Pm me if you want to:')**

**ShiiLynchStylesMalfoyx: Oh my gosh LOL. Thats not bad. Thats great:D and wow, thank you! You're even more amazing.**

**duckiemomo123: Yay!:D**

**R5Forever: I promise i will try to!**

**Erica: Haha! I agree :D Tots amazingz!**

* * *

"That was delicious." I took my last bite out of the last strawberry and put it back in the box. With a huge smile spread across my face, i looked up at Austin and he smiled back at me, leaning on his hands and legs crossed.

"Come here." He said, holding out his arm for me to rest on. I crawled over and laid my head on his chest, and his arm wrapped around me. I felt his warm breath on my neck and i began shivering. He started kissing the back of my neck, doing seductive motions and stroking my hair with his hand, keeping strands of hair between his fingertips. The touch of his hand, the breath on my neck, made me feel amazing. I groaned and he started whispering huskily in my ear. "You're beautiful, Ally. I wanted you so bad it hurt, and you have no idea how happy i was when you kissed me." He let out an 'Mmmm' after he said that and i felt myself go completely red. I turned around to him and i looked at him with a raised eyebrow. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I want another strawberry." I said greedily to tease him. But he made me look like an idiot, by leaning to my ear and nibbling on it, and he whispered,

"I know something i want that isn't edible…" I froze and looked down into his deep hazel eyes, closing mine and rubbing on his neck. I opened my eyes and jumped off of him, and he frowned up at me.

"You and your seductive ways." I giggled and winked at him. "Look, we have school tomorrow. I need to revise, and if you're here you'll always find a way to distract me." I giggled and he stood up and looked down on my desk, eyes locked on my brown leather songbook.

"Before i go, can i look in your songbook first? Since i'm your boyfriend, aren't i allowed?" He winked at me, and reached out for the book i had kept away from everyone for an extremely long time.

"Fine." I said, and he picked it up, opening it to the first page. I stood, wondering what words he was taking into his mind, and if it was embarrassing enough for him to tease me about it everyday. He started to smile, and looked up at me.

"You think i'm hot when i'm sleepy?" He asked and i started going red. "Awww, Ally, you look like a tomato." He laughed and i put on a glare, folding my arms over my chest. "A cute one, obviously." He said with an innocent smile creeping on his face. I rolled my eyes playfully and his eyes darted back to the pages. He started flipping through them and his eyes widened. "Ummm…Ally…" He looked up at me in worry. I tilted my head and walked over to him, looking down on the page. '_Haha, how i love finally reading all the stupid shit you put in this book. Now, do as i say honey and come down to the beach. I have a little surprise for you! – Dallas_…' Austin looked at me in despair and i returned the look, my eyes starting to cloud over.

"Austin, i-i'm scared." I whispered. He looked down at me and put down my book, putting his arms around me and bringing me closer.

"I won't let him do anything to you." He murmured with his head placed on mine. I dug my face into his chest and let a few tears drop. "If he so lays a finger on you i will fu-"

"Swear."**(1)** I smiled weakly up at him and he smiled down at me. I hated swear words, and if Austin tried to say one i would stop him before he spoke it. He found it cute, though.

"I will give him what he deserves." He corrected himself and stroked my hair, all the way down to the ends. I placed my hand in his and lead him out of my room. He followed, squeezing my hand for comfort and i squeezed back to thank him silently. Checking my parents weren't around, i snuck out of the front door and slowly pulled it shut. I looked up at Austin and he smiled down at me. I began walking, but before i could Austin pulled me back. "Wait, Ally. Can i have a proper kiss? You never let me have one." He chuckled and i bit my lip while feeling my cheeks flash light pink. As he stood expecting an answer, i went on my tiptoes, pulled him down and crashed his lips down onto mine. He immediately started kissing back, and he put a hand on my cheek, and the other on my hip. I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him down onto me. Sparks lit up, and our movements in our lips moved together like a fitting puzzle piece. It was perfect. Austin pulled away, and i was going to then start walking along the street, but he snaking his arms around my wiast and started placing romantic kisses on my neck and jawline. I moaned a little and pulled my head back so he had better access.

"Austin…" I groaned his name and he smirked, biting at my neckline. My blood rushed warm and he nibbled my earlobe in the process too. "Stop teasing me, Austin…" I moaned and he leant away, looking into my eyes. He smiled, and i returned it.

"Gosh, you're so beautiful." He murmured, and i tried fighting the blush on my cheeks, but that made it even redder.

"Stop it…" I moaned and returned his gaze.

"Stop what? I don't know what you're talking about." He winked and started kissing my neck again. I pulled away, even if his soft lips felt good where they were placed.

"Austin, we have to go." I reminded him and he frowned at me, my arms still around his neck.

"Okay, okay, i'm going." He chuckled and placed his arm around me as we began walking in the direction of the beach. I started shaking, worried about what i would see. It was completely unknown to what Dallas, popular, jock guy at school would do to his ex. I gulped, and Austin must have felt me shaking because he squeezed me for more comfort. I looked at him and he winked with a small blush landing on his cheeks. I giggled, and turned away. Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking, i finally saw the beach. I took a deep breath, and turned to Austin. He took both my hands and kissed them. "I'm here. Don't worry about what he'll do, please." He pleaded, his eyes turning big and completely and utterly dreamy. Shut up Ally, we can't think about this right now!

"I know, I know, but what if he planned on aiming for you? I won't be able to do anything then." I complained. He shushed me, by landing a kiss on my lips.

"Don't say that, Ally." He whispered, stroking my cheek. "Come on, let's get this over with." He lead me down to the beach, my eyes closed to what i was having to see right now. I heard Austin stop in his tracks, and he gasped. I opened my eyes as slowly as possible, but as soon as i saw what was in front of me, my mouth dropped to the floor.

* * *

**Im sorry for the cliffie but i had to. **

**(1) - Um don't hate me but it's from The Walking Dead game with Clementine. Oh my god she's so cute, i love when she says 'Swear' AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**

**Rock on gaiz!33**


End file.
